


One Last Time

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Washington is resigning and Alexander fears he will leave him too.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> @goddamnfaith honestly your comments always make my day so I wanted to say thank you again!❤️ This didn´t really turn out how I wanted it, but I hope you still like it

Washington puts the resignation letter from Jefferson down on the table and looks around his office. He had known for months now that he will step down and resign, but right now, looking around the room he has spent years of his life in, a sweet melancholy settles over him. For a moment his resolve wavers, and he thinks about staying. He imagines himself sitting here with Alexander by his side for another year or two. He knows that his decision is final, but it’s a sweet temptation. A sharp knock on the door brings him back to reality, and a moment later Hamilton enters Washington´s office.

“Mr. President, you asked to see me.”, he says as a way of greeting.

Washington can´t help but smile at how formal the younger man still addresses him, even after all those years they have spent working together, fighting together and sharing a bed when possible.

“It´s good to see you. I know you´re busy. Please lock the door, I don´t want to get interrupted.”

Alexander gives him a nod and does what he´s told, before turning around again, looking at him questioning.

“What do you need, sir?”

Washington just stares at him, trying to remember every detail of the picture in front of him, one he won´t get to see often again. The sun that´s shining through the window behind him paints Alexander in a golden light, and George wishes that he could make a drawing of this so that he would never forget. He looks breath-taking.

“Sir?”, Alex asks again, when he doesn´t get an answer.

George nods at the chair in front of his desk.

“Sit down, my boy, I want to give you a word of warning.”

Alexander is about to sit down, when he stops midmotion.

“Sir, I don't know what you heard, but whatever it is, Jefferson started it.”

Washington shakes his head, laughing quietly. He will miss this.

“Sit down, Alexander.”

The younger man does as he´s told and George gives him a reassuring smile.

“You are not in trouble, but is there something you want to tell me?”

At his words Alex seems to relax a bit and shakes his head.

“Why did you call me then? I´m sure it is not, because you wanted to see my pretty face.”

George smiles.

“That wasn´t the main reason, no. Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning.”

For a moment Hamilton just stares at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“You're kidding.”

Washington shakes his head.

“No, he´s stepping down so he can run for President.”

This time Alex actually starts laughing, one of the most beautiful sounds George has ever heard. He never gets enough of it.

“Good luck defeating you, sir.”

Alexander says it with so much conviction, that it makes it even harder for Washington to tell him the reason he had him come to him. He hesitates, knowing that everything will change soon and relishes the winning smile on the younger man´s face.

“I'm stepping down, I'm not running for President.”

Alex just stares at him, unable to process the words.

“I'm sorry, what?”, he finally asks. The great Alexander Hamilton at loss for words.

Washington gives him a sad smile, getting up from his chair and walks over to his cupboard. He takes out two glasses and fills them with whiskey, something he hardly ever does. Then he turns around, holding one out for the other man to take.

“Come. One last time, relax and have a drink with me.”

Alex shakes his head.

“No, you can´t just go. We… we need you.”, his voice sounds small as he says that. “I need you.”

George puts the glasses down on a cabinet and slowly walks over to Alexander, crouching down before him and taking his hands in his own.

“What can I say to make you stay?”, Alex asks, his voice almost pleading.

“Nothing. I have already made up my mind.”

Alex takes a shaky breath, before he nods, pulling his hands away from George´s.

“Is that all, sir?”

There are tears swimming in his eyes, but when George reaches up to cup his cheek he flinches back.

“Alexander, my boy-“, he starts, but gets interrupted by the younger man.

“You don´t get to call me that. Not when you are leaving me.”

George is taken aback for a second, before he shakes his head.

“Oh, my Alexander, you got this so wrong. I´m not leaving you. I promised you forever, didn´t I?”

Reluctantly, Alex nods, but he still refuses to look up. The tears are now running down Alexander´s face, and he wipes them almost angrily away with the back of his hand. George stands back up, pulling Alex with him. He wraps his arms around the smaller man, and after a moment of hesitation, Alex buries his face in his chest, soft sobs shaking his entire body. George lets him cry and just holds him tight, until he feels him relaxing in his arms.

“This won´t change anything between us.”

At that, Alexander looks up, his eyes red from crying.

“Won´t you go back to Virginia?”, there is a hopeful note in his voice.

George shakes his head smiling.

“No.”

“But you always talked about going back there.”

He leans down and presses a kiss to Alexander´s lips, before answering.

“What would I do there, when you are here, my love?”

Alexander´s face flushes a beautiful red, and he rests his head against the older man´s chest.

“I will go back there sometime, but it will be with you by my side.”

Alex nods.

“I would like that.”

George smiles warmly at him and brings his hand up to lift Alexander´s head, before kissing him again, this time more passionate. He knows that it´s risky. It´s stupid. But still he can´t help himself when Alex practically melts against him and lets out a needy sound. He manoeuvres them around so that he can sit down and pulls Alexander onto his lap, without once taking his hands off his boy.

“Should we really be doing this?”, Alex mumbles, between kisses.

“No.”, George answers. “But you know what? I don´t care.” 


End file.
